Rolls of sheet materials, such as plastics resin films and metallic foils, especially aluminum foil, are routinely dispensed from cartons. There are generally two classes of such cartons. For home use, where the lengths of the sheet material are relatively small, the cartons are designed to be held in one hand while operated by the other hand. However, in commercial applications, such as foodservice operations, much larger rolls of these same sheet materials are dispensed. In this case, the carton rests on a counter and the sheet material is pulled from the carton, with the carton remaining in place on the counter and the sheet material is cut by a cutter edge located at the top front edge of the dispenser carton.
There are several problems inherent in such dispenser cartons. First, there is a problem in producing a dispenser carton which includes an integral cutter edge which is both safe and simple to erect and which stores easily during transport or storage of the carton.
Second, there are problems associated with support of the roll of sheet material within the dispensing carton. The roll cannot be permitted to rest on the floor of the carton, and must be supported about a core around which the sheet material is wound. The use of supports formed integrally with the carton adds to its complexity and are not always of sufficient strength to withstand rough handling of the carton.
It is thus a primary objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing carton for sheet materials, primarily plastics resin films, but also for such metallic sheet materials as aluminum foil, in which the cutter edge may be securely locked in place during use and safely stored during transport or storage of the carton while facilitating easy set-up of the carton.
It is also a primary objective of the present invention to provide a carton having a core support which can withstand relatively rough treatment of the carton without failure.